


Running Through the Night

by twtd



Series: Daxamite Sex Orbs [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Accidental Plot, Agent Praisekink, Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, F/F, Leather Kink, Motorcycles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police Uniforms, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, This got more emotional than I anticipated, Uniform Kink, unexpected sub drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: Maggie might like the power of her Triumph, but for Alex, nothing beats the pure speed of her Ducati. This might not be the Isle of Man but the road has enough curves to make the ride interesting. She throws herself through an S curve then opens the throttle on the straightaway, easily hitting 150 miles per hour before blue lights start flashing behind her.The Daxamite sex orb is back!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended listening: Bruce Springsteen's I'm On Fire

“I thought I took this back.” Alex said to Maggie as she looked down at the orb on her counter. 

“You did.” Maggie shrugged, “It was sitting there when I got here. I thought you snuck it out again.” She had been making dinner when Alex came in but now her attention was entirely on Alex. 

“Huh.” Alex picked up the orb. “Maybe I accidentally left it here and just took the case.” The orb pulsed and warmed in her hands. “I guess I’ll have to head back to work.” 

Alex was already reaching for her bag when Maggie interrupted her. “You know, you could just take it back when you go in in the morning.” Alex raised an eyebrow

“What? It’s not like it’s dangerous.” 

Alex put the orb down as Maggie came over and wrapped her arms around Alex’s neck. “And I’m sure we can think of something interesting to do with it,” Maggie husked. She could tell that Alex’s resistance was wavering by the way she was relaxing into her body.   She lifted onto her toes to kiss Alex. “Come on. I know you’ve already got something going on in that brilliant brain of yours.” The red that suddenly stained Alex’s cheeks proved Maggie’s point. 

“Okay, but you have to promise not to laugh.”

***

When Alex opens her eyes, she’s out in the desert, standing next to her bike in her riding leathers, and she smiles. She can’t believe that Maggie was willing to go along with her cheesy fantasy but she’s going to enjoy it nonetheless. 

 She throws a leg over her bike, pulls on her helmet, and kick starts the engine. Her smile grows as the hum underneath her expands through her body. She revs the engine a couple of times before she takes off down the deserted highway. 

This part of her fantasy is almost as fulfilling as what she knows is coming next, what she’s already wet for. She rarely gets to test the engine on what is really a slightly tamed racing bike. Maggie might like the power of her Triumph, but for Alex, nothing beats the pure speed of her Ducati. This might not be the Isle of Man but the road has enough curves to make the ride interesting. She throws herself through an S curve then opens the throttle on the straightaway, easily hitting 150 miles per hour before blue lights start flashing behind her. 

She doesn’t stop, instead pushing the Ducati toward it’s top speed. She can’t help but laugh with glee and adrenaline as the police cruiser slips further behind her. She keeps the lights just behind her as she leads the chase through the desert. Her entire body is thrumming with the excitement of it all. 

But Alex’s fantasy isn’t to get away, so she slows to allow the car to catch up and pulls in to a small turn off. Her wheels kick up dust and it’s just settling when the police car comes to a stop in its own dust cloud. 

She pulls off her helmet, smile so wide it hurts, as the uniformed officer exits her vehicle. 

Maggie’s scowl is fighting with a smile of her own but she pulls it together. 

“Step away from the bike, ma’am.” Maggie’s voice is gruff and her hands are resting on her equipment belt. 

Alex steps over the bike and instinctively holds her hands out her sides to show she isn’t armed. She breathing heavily from left over exhilaration. There’s a lightness in her eyes that rarely appears.

“Over here,” Maggie indicated with her head and Alex complies until she’s next to the cruiser. “Do you have any idea what the speed limit actually is out here?” She puts a hand between Alex’s shoulder blades, pushes her against the cruiser, and kicks her legs apart. Alex’s hands automatically come up to rest on the top of the car. 

“Given the location and the road conditions, the highway guide indicates that it should be between fifty-five and sixty-five miles per hour, depending on the county,” Alex snarks.

Maggie shoves Alex harder against the car, causing her to exhale loudly. She starts a pat down. “So you’re a smart ass.” Maggie blatantly runs her hands over Alex’s leather clad ass. 

“And you were going what? A hundred and sixty? I haven’t worked traffic in a while, but I think that’s called reckless driving and that means I get to arrest you, smart ass.” Maggie isn’t gentle as she pulls Alex’s arms behind her back and cuffs her. 

She muscles Alex up against the car where she can reach her ear. “Now, it seems like you have two options. Either you can do exactly what I tell you to do or I can throw you in the back of this car and we can see what a magistrate wants to do with you.” She nuzzles behind Alex’s ear, taking in the smell of sweat and leather and the tang that’s uniquely Alex. 

“So what’s is it going to be, smart ass. Can you be good?” Maggie growls.

Alex whimpers slightly. “Yes,” she says while subtly arching her back. 

“Yes what?” Maggie insists.

“Yes, I can be good, ma’am.” Alex answers, blush staining her cheeks. 

“Excellent.” Maggie hauls Alex back by her handcuffs and spins her around. “On your knees, smart ass.” 

A small puff of dust comes up from the ground as Alex hits her knees. She only has a moment to get settled before Maggie’s hand is in her hair dragging her forward against the crotch of her uniform pants. “Open your mouth.”

Alex’s parts her lips and presses them against the bulge in Maggie’s pants. Her breath is hot and humid in the cool desert air. She runs her tongue over the bulge, fabric rasping over her tongue. “Good girl.” Maggie stutters as she thrusts her hips forward. “Now unzip me.” 

Alex grabs Maggie’s zipper with her teeth and awkwardly tugs it down before Maggie reaches into her pants and pulls out a strap-on. “Suck.” 

Alex bites her lip before opening her mouth to take in Maggie’s length. It’s been a while since she’s given anyone a blow job but it’s slowly coming back to her. And frankly, Maggie is far more exciting than the last guy she fucked. 

She runs her tongue over the head of Maggie’s cock then slowly draws it into her mouth, twisting slightly as she pulls back. 

One of Maggie’s hands disappears from Alex’s head to grab at the cruiser but her other tightens in her hair. “That’s it. Just like that,” Maggie breathes. She pushes her cock further into Alex’s mouth, guiding the blowjob. 

Alex’s lips are getting swollen and bruised and her leathers are getting wetter by the second. She’s rocking her hips forward in time with Maggie’s thrusts but there’s nothing to provide any friction, her walls clamping down on empty air. 

Then Maggie is pulling out of her mouth, pulling her up to her feet, and spinning her back around to face the cruiser. She takes a moment to stare at Alex as their eyes meet over Alex’s shoulder. She bites her lip before surging forward. She quickly unzips Alex’s leather jacket and pushes her tank top up over her breasts where she can squeeze Alex’s nipples. She isn’t gentle as she pinches them and rolls them between her fingers. Alex moans and cants her hips back, rubbing Maggie’s cock against her ass. 

“God, that’s it, Alex. Just like that.” Maggie says as she pushes forward. She lets go of Alex’s nipples and the coldness of the window glass against her bare skin makes Alex shiver. 

Then Maggie is unfastening her pants and pushing them down, revealing more bare skin under the leather. Maggie slaps Alex’s ass, making her jump and moan. It wasn’t part of what they talked about but it makes Alex’s skin flush with desire and she pushes harder back into Maggie. 

“God, you’re so wet for me,” Maggie says as she runs her fingers between Alex’s lips. Then she’s pushing her fingers into Alex’s pussy and Alex is moaning loudly. Alex uses her bound hands to grab at Maggie’s uniform shirt as she throws her head back. She’s already so close. Just the lightest touch on her clit will drive Alex over the edge but Maggie pulls her fingers away instead. 

Alex starts to whimper but it quickly turns into a moan as Maggie pushes her cock in to Alex’s pussy. She doesn’t give Alex the chance to get used to it before she starts fucking into her, snapping her hips each time she bottoms out.

“Fuck, Maggie. Fuck me.” Alex wraps her fingers more tightly into Maggie’s shirt. They were really going to have to pull out Maggie’s handcuffs more often. 

Maggie does as Alex asks and picks up her rhythm. She’s probably as close to her orgasm as Alex is, the fantastical nature of situation means the strap-on is transmitting feelings straight to her nerve endings and she’s never felt anything like it. 

“Please, Maggie,” Alex sobs. “Please, please, please,” she begged. 

“What do you want baby girl. Tell me what you want.” Maggie says. 

“Make me come. Please…” Alex keens as Maggie reaches around and touches her clit. It only takes a few passes before Alex is coming. Her muscles squeeze around Maggie’s cock as she fucks Alex through her orgasm and then tips into her own. She plasters herself to Alex’s back and holds on until they’re both done then she slowly withdraws her cock. It’s the work of moments to uncuff Alex and spin her around for a kiss that feels endless. Alex wraps her arms around Maggie’s neck and leans into her. 

She whispers a quiet, “thank you,” against Maggie’s lips before she sags back against the patrol car. 

“Any time, smart ass.” Maggie’s eyes sparkle as the desert fades around them. 

***

Alex groaned as she woke up. She felt completely wrung out as she stretched against Maggie’s body. Maggie’s arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. 

“That was…” Maggie had to swallow to clear her throat. “That was… wow.” Maggie nuzzled into Alex’s neck. “You were so good.” 

Alex shuddered at the words and buried her face against Maggie’s shoulder. There was just something about the way Maggie said them. 

“Hey,” Maggie pulled back a little and tilted Alex’s face up. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, of course. Why wouldn’t I be…,” Alex’s voice caught. Suddenly her eyes were damp and Maggie was holding her tightly again. “It was just… intense.” 

Maggie ran her fingers through Alex’s hair. “Yeah, I get that.” Maggie kissed her lightly. Alex was trembling in her arms. “Is there anything I can do?” She rubbed Alex’s back gently. 

Alex took a long moment to think about it. “I just want to feel you. I want to feel your skin against mine.” 

“Yeah, okay. I can do that.” Maggie pulled away just enough to wriggle out of her clothing and then helped Alex out of her own. 

“Come here, baby girl,” Maggie said as she resettled Alex into her arms. 

Alex leaned into the skin to skin contact and threaded her legs through Maggie’s. She sighed in the beginnings of contentment and tilted her head for a quickly granted kiss. 

Maggie knew they would have to talk about what exactly their fantasies were, what they really meant, but for now, Alex was drifting off to sleep. The conversation would just have to wait. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are the best. I'm on tumblr @twtd11


End file.
